This application proposes arrangements for a Core Center that will maximize interactions among contributing investigators, extend the scope of their research, and encourage new investigators into the area of the major functional disorders of the gut. The primary investigators represent independent funded programs in gastroenterology, gastrointestinal surgery, physiology and pharmacology, neuro-pharmacology and biostatistics. Their funded research covers the spectrum from diseased man, through human physiology, whole animal studies and cellular studies in vitro, to the enteric peptides and their membrane receptors. Added strength comes from Mayo's large population of patients and superb diagnostic facilities. We aim also by this center proposal to address epidemiological questions, using Mayo's unique population-based records resource. We believe there is great potential in the application of these approaches to gastrointestinal disease. The participating investigators have a proven record of collaborative studies so that we are confident that the support of a center will truly extend and enrich our corporate programs. We believe we have the multidisciplinary approach needed to define further the control of motor and other gastrointestinal functions such that better diagnostic and therapeutic approaches to the "nonorganic" diseases can be developed. Included in this proposal are requests for: 1) Core support for our well-developed facilities for human and animal research; 2) Extension of our capabilities for data acquisition and analysis of motility-transit (Imaging and Computer Core); 3) Extension of our laboratory base (Immunoassay, Morphology, and Peptide Chemistry); and 4) Core support for Biostatistical and Epidemiological collaboration. In addition, six feasibility studies covering a broad spectrum of our research programs are included.